<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweeter on the inside by olfrogbait</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133020">sweeter on the inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olfrogbait/pseuds/olfrogbait'>olfrogbait</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Fluff, M/M, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, mentions of food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olfrogbait/pseuds/olfrogbait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Up-and-coming YouTuber Phil gets a job at Dan's candy shop to make ends meet after moving to London. Phil's sweet tooth immediately becomes a liability, but the merchandise is not all he has a soft spot for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Phandom Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweeter on the inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt and art by lovely and talented <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff">Yiffandquiff</a>! Beta'd by the brilliant and supportive <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde/pseuds/The_Blonde">The_Blonde</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil had only been in London for a week and was out exploring when he found the shop. Wedged between a florist and an independent coffee shop, the storefront caught his eye for a couple of reasons. One, obviously, was that there was an enticing variety of sweets on display in the window. The other was that the shop was already decorated for Halloween, even though it was still the last week of August.</p>
<p>Everything was black, except for a few strings of fairy lights, and a white-lettered sign that read “Soulless Sweets.” Phil wondered what it was called the rest of the year.</p>
<p>Stepping closer, he could see that some of the chocolates on display were shaped like skulls. There were also some boxes shaped like coffins and tied with ribbon - matte black on matte black. When Phil peered in further and saw the skeleton standing in the corner wearing an all-black candy necklace, he decided he needed to go inside.</p>
<p>The door let out a surprisingly cheerful chirp when he opened it and cautiously entered.</p>
<p>The space was fairly small – just one long table set up in the center with displays and a cash register set up around the perimeter. The overhead lighting consisted of exposed antique-looking bulbs that flickered sporadically (Phil guessed that was also part of the decorations) and some more fairy lights on the walls.</p>
<p>A young woman, probably in her early 20s, stood behind the register. She had hair so pink it almost hurt to look at her in contrast with all of the black in the room. She was looking at her phone but glanced up and offered a smile when he walked in, and Phil, not wanting to be weird, immediately broke eye contact to scan over the items on the wall behind her. For some indiscernible reason, a framed portrait of Delia Smith was hanging next to the door to the back room. And below it –</p>
<p>A small sign that read: “Now Hiring.”</p>
<p>It was so small and inconspicuous that Phil would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been a) terminally awkward, and b) perplexed by the visage of a woman he was used to seeing on cookbooks in his mum’s kitchen, but not surrounded chocolate skulls and – was that Muse playing in the background? Anyway.</p>
<p>The thing was, Phil had moved to London with some savings in his pockets, but he knew it wouldn’t last him long, rent in the city being what it was. And though the ad revenue was picking up on his “silly” YouTube videos, it wasn’t exactly enough for him to feel comfortable, especially since he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop and for people to realize he wasn’t that interesting. (It was also possible that his parents’ constant comments, while coming from a place of well-intentioned concern for his future, were getting under his skin a little bit.)</p>
<p>So. While ostensibly he’d come out today just to sightsee and get the lay of the land, he couldn’t exactly ignore an opportunity that was staring him right in the face. Especially when it was at a location as unusual and interesting as this one. </p>
<p>He gave a little wave to catch the pink-haired woman’s eye again. “Hi,” he said.</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can help you with?” she asked, tapping a pen lightly against the table.</p>
<p>“I was, uh. I was wondering if there was a manager here? I’m interested in, um, t he job posting. If you’re still hiring.”</p>
<p>“It’s just me. I’m the manager.” She put down her pen and held her hand out over the table. “Amy.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Hi,” Phil said, shaking her hand briefly. “I’m Phil.”</p>
<p>“New to London?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Phil said. “What gave me away?”</p>
<p>She smirked. “Mate. Your accent.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Phil cringed internally. “So … the job?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I think we’re still hiring. I mean, I’ve been bugging the owner for weeks to let me get some help in here, especially with the holiday season coming up. He’s been dragging his feet but I might be able to set up an interview. Do you have a CV?”</p>
<p>“Er, yeah. Not with me, though.”</p>
<p>“Okay, here.” Amy picked the pen up again and scribbled something on the back of a business card before handing it to Phil. “Email it to me, if you want. And I’ll gently kick Dan – he’s the owner – until he gives you a call.”</p>
<p>Phil took the card from her and slipped it in his back pocket. “Okay, thanks. I’ll send it over later.”</p>
<p>“Great.” She smiled again. “Thanks for coming in!”</p>
<p>Phil knew that was his cue to leave, but he had to know one more thing.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question? What’s with all of the Halloween stuff? Isn’t it a bit early? It’s cool and all, but it still feels like summer outside.”</p>
<p>Amy quirked an eyebrow. “That’s a question you should ask Dan.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.” Phil wasn’t sure what to make of that. “Maybe I’ll bring it up in the interview, then.”</p>
<p>“Send in that CV,” Amy said again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I will. Thanks again!”</p>
<p>With a smile and another little wave, Phil backed out of the shop, internally bemoaning his own awkwardness.</p>
<p>Later, back in his cramped apartment, still full of unpacked boxes, Phil wrestled with whether or not to send his CV into the candy shop. Then he reminded himself that he needed a job, and it would almost certainly be better than working in an office all day. And then he spent 10 minutes trying to remember where he’d put the card with the email address on it, as he’d changed out of his jeans and into shorts as soon as he’d gotten back home. He finally found it – intact, albeit crumpled – in his laundry hamper, and immediately took it to his computer and sent the email before anything else could go wrong, or he second guessed himself further.</p>
<p>A feeling of relief washed over him as soon as he was done.</p>
<p>But then a week passed with no response, and Phil resigned himself to having to apply for an office job.</p>
<p>Before he could work up the motivation, however, there it was when he woke up two mornings later: An email from Amy the Manager asking him if he could come in to interview with the shop’s owner the next day. He hastily sent back an affirmative reply.</p>
<p>His relief lasted for all of an hour before he started to worry about what one should wear to an interview at a candy shop.</p>
<p>The next morning, Phil managed to arrive at the shop five minutes early, wearing his nicest black jeans and a button-down shirt that was only <em>slightly </em>creased. He’d already emailed Amy his CV but he held a folder with an extra copy in it, just in case. Sucking in a deep breath, he reached out with his free hand to open the door. (At least his hands weren’t sweating.)</p>
<p>He was nervous about the interview, especially since Amy had made the owner sound so intimidating. However, when he stepped inside the dark and sweet-smelling shop, he saw only Amy’s vibrant pink head – no burly man with a mustache, wearing a suit, and wielding a steel-tipped cane. Which was, of course, the only reasonable thing to expect.</p>
<p>Before he could say anything, Amy smiled apologetically. “Phil! Good morning. I’m sorry, the owner couldn’t make it this morning. But he told me to go ahead and interview you in his place.”</p>
<p>Phil hoped his relief wasn’t too obvious.</p>
<p>Amy took him through the staff door, through the kitchens (currently unoccupied), and into a small office. </p>
<p>The interview went smoothly. When asked about his education and his future plans, Phil answered honestly that he was just looking for something to help him get by until he could establish himself as a full-time editor or filmmaker. He did <em>not </em>mention his YouTube channel. He wasn’t ashamed of it, and he didn’t take Amy for the judgmental type, but he figured it was better to be safe rather than sorry. He didn’t need anyone else in his life offering quizzical smiles about his weird “hobby.”</p>
<p>Afterward, she shook his hand, told him he should hear back from her soon, and gave him a small bag of skull chocolates to take with him.</p>
<p>“You know, you may as well start familiarizing yourself with the merchandise.”</p>
<p>Phil thought that was probably a good sign.</p>
<p>He didn’t wait longer than boarding the tube to dip his hand into the bag, and he was pleasantly surprised by how good the chocolate was. It definitely wasn’t your average convenience store fare. He was impressed.</p>
<p>The bag did not last very long, and left him craving more. He hoped he got the job. And that there was a decent staff discount.</p>
<p>But then … a week passed. Then two. Nothing.</p>
<p>Disappointed, Phil tried to channel his energy into unpacking and decorating his flat, and filming a few videos. He knew he also needed to get back out there and apply for some other jobs, but his rent was paid for the upcoming month, and his stomach twisted at the thought of another rejection. </p>
<p>Three weeks had passed since the interview when his mobile rang while he was in line to checkout at the grocery store. He answered it distractedly, thinking it was his mum.</p>
<p>“Mum, can I call you back? I’m at the shop.”</p>
<p>“Er, sorry. Is this Phil Lester?”</p>
<p>Oh. That wasn’t Kath’s voice. It was much too deep. And a bit too posh.</p>
<p>“Yes, sorry. Who’s this?</p>
<p>“This is Dan Howell. I’m calling about your interview?”</p>
<p>“My interview?” Phil answered dumbly. The lady behind him was giving him a dirty look, and he hastily moved his basket as the line moved forward.</p>
<p>“Yeah. At Soulless Sweets? I’m the owner. I was wondering if you were still looking for a job.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Phil exclaimed, almost dropping his phone in with his Cornettos and cereal. “Yes, actually. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”</p>
<p>“Er, sorry about that,” Dan said, sounding uncertain. The thought crossed Phil’s mind that he didn’t sound like someone with a mustache. Or a steel-tipped cane. “I’ve been busy. But if you still want the job, I’d like you to start as soon as possible?”</p>
<p>“Okay, sure! I’m available right away.”</p>
<p>“Like now?”</p>
<p>“Well, not <em>now</em> now. I’m at the shop.”</p>
<p>“Right. Obviously not <em>now</em> now. Tomorrow morning?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning is good.”</p>
<p>“Great! See you then. Thanks, Phil.”</p>
<p>Phil heard the beep that indicated Dan had ended the call, and he shoved his phone back in his pocket just in time for the person in front of him to finish checking out. As he stepped up to the register, he could feel himself grinning ear to ear, and he wasn’t even sure why. It was just a job. Not even a great job. Just something to help him pay the rent. So why was he so excited?</p>
<p>“Good news, dear?” The attendant asked as she began scanning his items.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Phil said. “Yeah, I think so.”</p>
<p>The next morning, Phil arrived at the candy shop expecting to finally meet the elusive Dan Howell. However, it was just Amy again.</p>
<p>“Ready to learn everything there is to know about sweets?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I was born ready,” Phil answered honestly.</p>
<p>The training ended up taking a few weeks. He had to learn the names of all of the sweets, their allergens, which were specials, and which were always available. There was also an online hygiene course for handling food. Probably the most challenging thing for Phil was the gift wrapping. Some items were already packaged, but customers could also request custom selections to be boxed and wrapped, and Phil was utterly hopeless when it came to wrapping.</p>
<p>Amy had the patience of a saint, honestly.</p>
<p>Customers came in while he was training, of course, but there were rarely so many that it seemed overwhelming. September was drawing to a close; Phil wondered if business would pick up during the Halloween season. He still wondered why Dan had opted to decorate so early instead of keeping bright and cheerful items in the window for the end-of-summer tourist crowd.</p>
<p>But he still hadn’t met Dan, so he hadn’t been able to ask.</p>
<p>Amy told him that Dan was a night owl and a bit of a recluse, so he usually came into the shop late at night or very early in the morning to work on that day’s selection. </p>
<p>Phil was working his first solo shift when it happened. So far, the biggest challenge was keeping his hands off of the merchandise. He’d already eaten a whole box of (crescent moon-shaped – but still black) sour gummies.</p>
<p>A man walked into the shop. A tall, very good-looking man, with curly hair, wearing jeans and a black hoodie. </p>
<p>Phil was about to ask him if he needed help when he blew right by him and through the staff door. </p>
<p>Phi’s jaw hung open for a moment before he recovered. “Hey!” he shouted, waffling for a moment about leaving the shop unattended before deciding a potential burglary probably took precedence. “Stop!”</p>
<p>When Phil entered the kitchens, the man was already pulling open the door to the freezer. He stopped and turned around when he heard Phil, though.</p>
<p>“Stop what?”</p>
<p>“What are you doing? You can’t just – come back here and take stuff!”</p>
<p>The man just stared at him for a moment. Then he closed the freezer door and laughed.</p>
<p>“Phil,” he said.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah.” Self-consciously, Phil adjusted his (black) name badge. </p>
<p>“I’m Dan.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Definitely not a mustache guy. Dan was … very pretty. And young. How did someone so pretty and young own his own candy shop?</p>
<p>When Phil didn’t immediately respond, Dan shifted his weight from one foot to the other, apparently nervous, and said, “Listen, um. I know I should’ve introduced myself. But. Well. This is going to sound weird, but I’ve seen your videos.”</p>
<p>Everything that had been in Phil’s brain prior to hearing those words vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving only a buzzing static behind.</p>
<p>“What?” he said.</p>
<p>“I watch a lot of YouTube. I like your videos. When I saw your name on the application, I thought it was a joke, to be honest.” Dan laughed nervously. “But anyway. I just came for this–” He opened the freezer again and pulled out an unmarked container. “--so I’ll be going now, getting out of your hair, and all that.”</p>
<p>Before Phil could react, Dan took his mystery container and slipped back out the door. An indeterminate amount of time passed before Phil realized he should follow, as the shop was still (presumably) unattended.</p>
<p>The static in his brain was slowly started to give way to mild panic.</p>
<p>One: His boss – his boss’s boss? – is hot.</p>
<p>Two: His hot boss knew about his YouTube channel.</p>
<p>Phil collapsed onto the stool behind the register and slumped against the table, his face in his hands. It was too much.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Phil jerked back up. There was a customer in the shop, looking understandably concerned. Phil immediately stood up and plastered on his customer service face.</p>
<p>After they left, he went straight for the chocolate covered marshmallows (delicately decorated with iced spider webbing), and ate three. He’d charge himself out later.</p>
<p>There were four hours left in his shift. Eventually he’d have to find another coping mechanism, but for now this would work just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>reblog on tumblr <a href="https://olfrogbait.tumblr.com/post/623012173965295616/sweeter-on-the-inside">here</a> :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>